cemburu
by jena florn
Summary: Jimin cemburu dan jengkel. Taehyung; sahabat sekaligus orang yang Jimin cintai lebih memilih Jungkook. Sialan! [bi*ch!jimin vmin vkook]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **Cemburu © jena florn**

 **uke!jimin seme!taehyung uke!jungkook**

 **Boyslove. VMin. VKook. Typos.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Ji Min cemburu dan jengkel. Tae Hyung; sahabat sekaligus orang yang Ji Min cintai lebih memilih Jung Kook. Sialan! bi*ch!jimin [vmin vkook])

* * *

"Bisa dibilang, kami mencintaimu dengan kadar yang sama, Tae. Tapi kau membalas cinta kami dengan kadar yang berbeda. Bukankah itu... tidak adil?"

Ji Min dan Tae Hyung duduk bersebelahan dengan tas punggung Tae Hyung yang menjadi sekat mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit lalu Ji Min mengajak Tae Hyung bertemu, berdua, di tempat penonton di lapangan basket yang sudah sepi. Sebabnya bukan ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain basket bersama seperti yang sering mereka lakukan, melainkan Ji Min ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang asing. Yang belum sempat mengusik obrolan mereka sebelumnya.

"Ji..."

Suara Tae Hyung terdengar lelah.

Ji Min tahu betul ia sudah melewati batas. Ia dan Tae Hyung sahabat. Harusnya Ji Min tidak bersikap demikian; menghalangi Tae Hyung bersama kekasihnya. Meski ya, Ji Min jatuh cinta pada Tae Hyung juga. Tapi Ji Min harusnya tidak bertindak seolah mengekang Tae Hyung begini.

Tae Hyung diam-diam tahu Ji Min mencintainya sejak lama. Meski begitu mereka tetap jadi sahabat yang akur.

Tapi hari ini entah bagaimana Ji Min mengungkapkan cintanya pada Tae Hyung. Meski sebenarnya Ji Min takut kalau persahabatan mereka mendadak retak karena hal ini seperti di film-film yang sering Ji Min tonton, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat Tae Hyung bersama yang lain membuatnya berani menyatakan cintanya pada Tae Hyung siang itu.

 _Tae Hyung sahabatku. Pun orang yang kucintai. Dia harus bersamaku, bukannya bersama yang lain._

Ji Min sadar dirinya tamak. Dia egois. Dia tahu Tae Hyung bukan miliknya, dia pun tahu cinta sejati adalah melepaskan; kalau menggenggam erat-erat itu adalah campur tangan nafsu. Tapi dia tetap ingin dirinya sajalah yang bersama Tae Hyung.

Ketahuilah, Ji Min menangis bermalam-malam di kamar saat tahu Tae Hyung sudah bersama Jung Kook.

"Aku tahu ini membebanimu. Tapi, Tae, bisakah kau hanya bersamaku saja? Bisakah kau coba balas rasaku? Bisakah kita tumbuh bersama... tidak sebagai sahabat selamanya?" Ji Min menatap Tae Hyung. "Mm?"

Mata Ji Min berkaca-kaca. Baik, dia sudah kelihatan rendahan di sini. Memohon-mohon tanpa tahu malu.

Alih-alih malu, Ji Min mendekatkan diri ke Tae Hyung. Dia menjatuhkan wajah di bahu Tae Hyung dan menangis. Bersandar di sana. Dicengkramnya lengan kiri Tae Hyung erat-erat. Mempersetankan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Orang yang kau cintai... aku saja. Jangan Jung Kook." Ji Min terisak di bahu Tae Hyung. "Aku datang lebih dulu, Tae. Aku mengenalmu lebih lama. Jadi kenapa bukan aku?"

Tae Hyung mencoba mengerti posisi Ji Min. Dia mungkin kesal pada tindakan tidak tahu malu Ji Min ini, tapi dia juga bisa memahami beratnya mengetahui orang yang kau cintai sudah memiliki kekasih. Apalagi orang yang kau cintai itu pun sahabatmu. Sejak punya kekasih, dia jarang bersamamu lagi.

Tae Hyung memang jarang punya waktu bersama Ji Min. Ia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Jung Kook. Mungkin itulah juga alasan kenapa Ji Min datang padanya hari ini, seolah menarik Tae Hyung untuk mendekat padanya dan meminta kehadiran Tae Hyung di sisinya lagi; yang berarti menjauh dari Jung Kook.

Tae Hyung mengusap punggung Ji Min, seolah memberi ketenangan. Meski diam-diam dirinya sendiri merasa bersalah menyadari ia melukai Ji Min.

"Kalian di sini?"

Sapaan itu tak membuat Ji Min mengangkat wajah dari bahu Tae Hyung.

Itu suara Jung Kook. Tae Hyung mendorong Ji Min darinya. Dia berkata, "Kook- _ah_? Ada apa ke mari?"

Sesuatu yang membuat Ji Min ingin tertawa hingga air matanya jatuh lagi: Tae Hyung tampak seperti seorang kekasih yang ketahuan selingkuh.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," ujar Jung Kook. Ia mengambil duduk di belakang Ji Min. "Apa aku mengganggu? Apa kalian butuh waktu berdua?"

"... Tidak."

Jawaban Tae Hyung membuat Ji Min menggigit lidah kuat-kuat.

"Tapi Ji Min _Hyung_ kelihatan kurang baik."

"Dia sudah baikan, kok. Iya kan, Ji?" Tae Hyung memegang bahu Ji Min. "Ji Min hanya sedang menghadapi masalah kecil, aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya."

Masalah kecil?

Tentu saja! Perasaan cemburu dan jengkel itu hanya masalah kecil kok. Ji Min menghembuskan napas panjang; menenangkan diri. Oke, perasaan yang mengganggu Ji Min hingga ia merasa hampir sinting adalah masalah kecil.

"Begitu," ujar Jung Kook. Jeda sejenak. "Apa kita bisa keluar dari sini sekarang? Aku rasa kita perlu membeli minuman dingin untuk Ji Min _Hyung_ agar dia merasa baikan. Ini sudah cukup petang, ngomong-ngomong."

Jung Kook baik. Pantas Tae Hyung menyukainya.

Tapi bagaimanapun Ji Min tidak suka padanya. Si sialan yang merebut Tae Hyung dariku! Sok polos dan sok baik! Sialan! Ji Min mengumpat jengkel.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Ji Min dan Tae Hyung tidak lagi duduk bersebelahan saat di bus. Jung Kook mengambil tempat duduk Ji Min, obrolan hangat Tae Hyung, perhatian Tae Hyung, tawa riang Tae Hyung. Lelaki itu mengambil semua itu dari Ji Min. Hanya karena Tae Hyung menyayanginya dengan kadar yang lebih besar dari yang Ji Min dapatkan.

Ji Min kehilangan Tae Hyung. Bahkan setelah dia memohon agar Tae Hyung tetap tinggal sekalipun.

Petang itu pun mereka pulang bersama. Bus mengerem mendadak hingga kepala Ji Min terbentur kursi penumpang di hadapannya. Di mana adalah tempat duduk Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook. Jung Kook tersenyum mendapati dahinya terbentur. Tae Hyung menyentuh dahi Jung Kook dan mengusapnya.

Sialan!

Aku berharap, Jeon Jung Kook merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Biar dia tahu rasanya jengkel dan cemburu. Biar dia tidak sebahagia itu!

Aku bersumpah, Tae. Hari ini Jeon Jung Kook itu boleh saja jadi kekasihmu. Tapi kelak, yang akan menikah denganmu dan kau cintai dengan tulus sampai mati haruslah aku. Pasti aku. Aku akan rajin ke gereja dan berdo'a agar Tuhan menjadikan kau dan aku bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih abadi. Ujar Ji Min dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

Fin

Note: Ehm. Jimin yang cemburu dengan cara yang kiyowo dan nge-bitch /eh

Kelak, entah kapan, saya pengen bisa bikin cerita vminkook yang indah akur dan tidak ada hurt-hurtan. Saya pengen banget, tapi kok ya sukar. (jena: manusia waras-tapi-sableng yang suka bikin cerita ngenes. Cerita bahagia tralala adalah rintangan baginya)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Batang, 4 Juni 2017

Jena florn


End file.
